


Fruits of Jealousy

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Peter confronts Claire on how she's letting her boyfriend treat her badly, and then one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paire pornathon on Livejournal.

He backed her into a corner, his eyes flaring with rage. "How could you let him treat you like that?" His words came out in a poisonous bark, and Claire shuddered at the flare of his energy sizzling the room.

"Peter, please, just calm down," she soothed, but when he slammed his hands on the wall above her head, Claire knew that Peter was angry, and his temper wasn't fading any time soon. "You don't understand, me and --"

"Don't even say his name!" He pointed a finger at her, and then he pulled back, pacing the room like a caged animal. "All night I've had to endure watching that jerk order you around and rub his grimy hands all over you." Peter stopped, glaring at her. "You're too good for him, Claire. You're stronger than this. I can't believe you can't see that he's manipulating you."

Claire gaped at him, surprised that he'd felt that way at all. She had no idea he'd ever get this angry, but maybe he was seeing something she wasn't. And what did he mean she was stronger than this? She gritted her teeth and balled her fists at her sides.

"How dare you speak to me like this? What do you know?" she shot at him. Peter came back, trapping her inside his body again.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to him and not me? He's the one that's controlling you and treating you like his indestructible little toy."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Claire felt tears well up in her eyes. "What do you care? You couldn't possibly know how I feel." He was about to say something, but she stopped him. "We thought you'd been dead for so long, and I needed you. I had no one! I couldn't go anywhere. I was trapped, and he showed me a way out."

"Claire, this isn't the way out," Peter said in a controlled voice, his temper finally subsiding. "You don't deserve the way he treats you. You're so much more than he gives you credit for."

Claire choked back a hiccup, and Peter trailed his hand down her cheek, wiping away the tears. "How can you even say who I deserve?" She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and sadness. "You have no idea what I want and what I'm settling for."

Peter was taken aback. Settling? "Claire, you don't have to settle." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're way to good for him." Claire closed her eyes as his finger traced her jawline.

"Stop," she whispered a half-moan, half-plea. "Please, stop Peter, or I won't be able to --"

His lips cut her off, and Claire moaned in protest, finally giving into his touch. His mouth was hungry on hers, fierce and stealing all of her taste. He pushed her lightly against the wall, and she wrapped her arms around him, tightly as if she'd never be able to let him go. Peter grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up against him as she wrapped her legs around his body. She squeezed against him, bucking her heat into his.

"This is..." It was wrong, and Claire knew it. Peter knew it. But it was what they both wanted. All night Peter not only stared at her, he wanted her, and watching her fawn over that disaster she called a boyfriend only fed his wild jealousy. And somewhere underneath it all, Claire desired him, and when she thought he was dead, she died a little inside and became someone else.

To Peter, that explained everything.

Hard, hot kisses trailed down her jaw, and Peter stopped, sucking and biting the skin at the nape of her neck. Claire exhaled a heated cry, throwing her head back as Peter unzipped her jeans, diving his fingers inside.

"Yes," she moaned, his hot tongue on her throat, her jaw, her cheek, and into her mouth again. He moved her, and she wiggled her jeans down her hips. Her hands grabbed for the button on his own pants, and in a desperate frenzy, they tore their clothes from each other. Peter had slammed her against the wall again, her wet naked heat rubbing against him, teasing and tempting him.

"God, Claire..." he sighed in her hair, and he rubbed himself against her eagerly, pushing his hips, grazing his moist tip across her wetness. She cooed and squealed in his mouth, nibbling at his tongue and brushing her hands through his thick hair. His excitement rubbed against her again, and she groaned low. Her hips vibrated eagerly. She begged, rubbing her breasts against him.

"Please."

He opened his eyes, the dark depths meeting hers, watching her and taking in her glow. He shifted her hips, angling her and sliding inside. Claire shuddered as he filled her, her eyes rolling back. And Peter watched as her face scrunched in fulfillment. He moved slowly, following her pace and mimicking her rhythm. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she held on, squirming against him. He rubbed his hands over her chest, squeezing her breasts roughly as he bucked within her.

Peter felt full and complete, and he thrust into her, reaching inside and trying to grasp his peak. She was wet; God, she was so wet and tight, and her love and lust, blood, tears, and moans were driving him to explode all over again. She moved fast, picking up speed, wildly drawing him in, and he rammed his hips, working to keep up. She cried loud and bit his shoulder, and Peter burned into her like steel, drawing blood on his lip and screaming as she came. A hot flame licked his skin while a cold water drowned his senses. He reached and rammed, finally letting go, pooling himself within her.

Claire leaned against him with ragged breaths. Peter sighed against her moist skin, kissing her lightly and lovingly. He pushed a sweaty clump of hair out of her eyes.

"You're too amazing," he told her, and somewhere in the tone of his voice, he wanted to reiterate that because she was amazing, she deserved only the best. "I love you."

"Peter, what are we..." Reality dawned on her, dowsing her with ice water. She just made love to him, her uncle, just like she always wanted to but never could. And finally when he reached out to her, she let him in. And he gave her what she wanted the most.

Soft hands and light kisses blanketed her, and he led her down to the ground, taking her into his arms as they leaned against the wall. The family and Claire's boyfriend were downstairs, still deep in conversation as Peter and Claire indulged in each other in the guest room above.

"We're going to get through this, Claire," Peter's voice was soothing and hopeful, full of noble tones.

"But how?" She couldn't see any way around it. She loved him, but they certainly couldn't be together. Perhaps if they were to keep this affair going in secret...

"Well, first thing," Peter said, and Claire looked at him eagerly as he continued with a wry smile, "you'll have to ditch that stupid boyfriend of yours."

Claire smiled, snuggling into him. She caressed an idle hand down his taut chest. She moved to straddle him, rubbing herself against his lap and refueling his fire. With a seductive look she bent down, kissing him quickly and then saying, "Consider it done." 


End file.
